I Will Find You
by Darkestangel150
Summary: Sansa is alone in the word. She acts happy and is all smiles apart from when in her own company. She is always thinking of a mysterious suitor...but who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey everyone, so this is another one of my Game of Thrones fanfics, which I just like obsess over. *SPOILERS* It takes place when Sansa has escaped Kings Landing, with Littlefinger or Petyr Baelish and has gone to they Eyrie. So please give me any feedback, as always, nothing mean, just constructive criticism. If you don't like it, tell me just don't go on about it. Thanks, Saffie aka Darkestangel150. Oh and one last thing, please review and stuff.  
Ok, I lied. This is the last thing. I don't own any of the characters, George Martin does. I'm just messing with his toys a bit.

I will find you

Sansa awoke in Winterfell. She looked out her small window across the courtyard. Her brothers, Bran and Rickon, were chasing their direwolves around. Arya stood with sword in hand practising against their half brother Jon Snow, Needlework was what Arya called it. Robb sat with their mother and father, talking about how everything was going so well. Sansa smiled at it all. Lady, her direwolf was with her. Once again Winterfell bloomed...

That was when Sansa really woke up. She wasn't in Winterfell. Her brothers were not in the courtyard playing. She was in the Eyrie, with Littlefinger. She looked down at her self to see that her night gown was stuck to her and a sheen of sweat lingered on her brow. Her breath came back to her in short, quick puffs which descended into nothingness. Most would call that a dream, but for Sansa it was a nightmare. Her father was dead, beheaded by Joffrey. Her brothers were slain by Theon Greyjoy, her fathers ward. Arya was missing and presumed dead. All of them were dead, even Robb and his direwolf but the story to that tale was to gory to think about. And finally her Lady mother, whom she got her auburn hair and pretty looks. Was she dead? Sansa did not know.

She walked over to her balcony and she was so high up she could see clouds below her. Beside Sansa, her hand maid stirred. She yawned and when she saw Sansa she hurriedly got out of bed to attend to her. "My Lady." The maid curtsied politely. Sansa smiled and told her to fetch her blue gown with embroidered pearls on the front. It brought out her eyes. Sansa snatched up her under clothes and cloak off the floor and dressed quickly when the handmaid returned. She turned to look in the mirror but all she could see was him. His black hair, scarred face and darkened mail, he could of been right behind her. She knew he wasn't though. He was not comely by any stretch of the imagination but there was something Sansa saw in him that she liked. At the thought of him, Sansa felt faint and she had to sit on the bed. She remembered the last thing he had ever said to her was that "I will find you, little bird." It was the night that Joffrey died that he had said that. That was when Sansa realised she had said it out loud, her maid gave her a funny look but said nothing.  
Sansa walked along the corridor to Littlefinger's solar. She knocked and entered without waiting for a reply. "Come in" he said sarcastically when she stood their staring at him. "Was there something you wanted, Alayne?" Littlefinger asked without taking his eyes off his papers. Begrudgingly, Sansa had to take to being called Alayne and act as Petyr Baelish's bastard daughter, for reasons for Sansa's safety. "No, father. I just wondered if you would care to break your fast with me this morning?" she replied."Tell the cook, I would like some winter berries, fruit and some spiced wine, if you please, and whatever you would like." He looked at her then and smiled. A warm smile but his eyes gave him away. They were Littlefinger's eyes, sly and mischievous. The eyes that meant he wanted Sansa. "As you say, father." She backed out the room slowly, scared to turn her back on him. When the door was closed, she relaxed and ran down the hall to the kitchens. She told the cook what was wanted and returned within five minutes." That was quick." was all Littlefinger had to say and they ate their food in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey again, so this is the next instalment to this fanfic. I hope you like it. It's been good to write so far. Please give me reviews and anything you think needs changing just let me know. Thanks to my new followers, you're all great and inspire me to keep writing. Thanks to CaroH99 too, as she was really nice about my first instalment and wrote a lovely review. So here it is. Enjoy x

I don't own any of the characters, George Martin does. I'm just messing with his toys a bit.

The sun shone down into the garden and glistened on the snow as small water droplets began to pool on leaves and branches. Sansa shivered and shook but would not dare to go inside. Inside was hell and meant she was Alayne Stone, bastard of Petyr Baelish. No, here she was Sansa Stark of Winterfell, a she-wolf. With snow around her and the tall trees,she might of been in the godswood back home.

Above her a bird flew high, squawking. She watched it and dreamt that she could have wings, to fly out of here, to escape. But that was a stupid notion for a stupid girl who thought that life was perfect, the old Sansa Stark. She was alone here, would she ever leave? Ever see Winterfell again or the ruin it had become since Theon Greyjoy's rebellion? And that was when Sansa remembered something someone had told her. 'I will find you, little bird.' Those six words meant everything to her it was some thing for her to cling on to. They gave her hope.

Sansa walked back to the castle, reluctantly. She dragged her feet along, taking as much time as possible. When she was back inside she ran up to her room. When she stumbled in, her maid gave her a panicked look. "My Lady?" she said."Fetch me a bath and robe" Sansa said with more ferocity than was intended. She had learned not to trust her maids in Kings Landing. Why should she here? However, the maid went off without really noticing anything was wrong. When she returned, Sansa dismissed her and sank into the deep water. She submerged her head and could feel it burning her scalp, but it was warm and reminded her of Winterfell. Despite the hot water, Sansa shivered as if she was still outside. She must of caught a chill. Stupid girl, why didn't you just go inside? She kicked herself for being stupid.

She clambered out the bath and towel dried herself and her hair. She still shivered and struggled to walk over to her balcony. When she reached it, she pried open the shutters and looked out into the night sky. It had grown dark very early in the Eyrie. The stars shone brightly and Sansa could see different constellations. There was one she did not know though. What was it? It looked almost like a dog, a hound. Sansa shuddered, whether or not from the chill or the sight of the constellations, she knew not. A hound constellation? My hound. My Sandor Clegane. That brought back memories. How he had saved her in the riots a Kings Landing. Said how she was brave, called her little bird constantly and the promise he had made her. When Sansa had finally composed herself, she wandered over to her bed. She had left the shutters open so she could see the sky. That night, as she lay shivering, she looked upon her constellation and whispered under her breath. 'I will find you, I will find you, I will find you.'

A/N: Hi, I'm really sorry this chapter is a bit boring. I just sort of needed to bulk it out before getting to the more important bits which will either be in the next chapter or after so...fingers crossed :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Peeps, here is the next chapter for I Will Find You. This one is going to be a bit different, it's going to be from Sandors perspective. Yay, I have been so eager to do this. The time frame is set at the same time as Sansa's. Also, I just wanted to say a big thank you to my fans so far. I know nothing has really happened yet but I hope you will all keep reading. Oh and thanks to corezzi1973 and .5 for reviewing my work too. Cheers x P.S. you guys have some cool ideas too :)

I don't own any of the characters, George Martin does. I'm just messing with his toys a bit.

Stranger reared at the stench of blood and decay, but to Sandor it was nothing new. He had spent his whole life surrounded by it, he had no reason to be afraid. As he trotted by, corpses filled the road and hung from trees like stinking tapestries. This was the work of outlaws but he got the blame anyway. He heard the stories from Oldtown and Maidenpool. How some man wearing a dogs head helmet ravaged and raped until there was nothing left and every maiden was ruined. They were wearing his dogs head helmet and he meant to claim it back. At first he had thought it could of been Dondarrions lot, which proved to be right with the hangings but the village attacks were not. That was someone else.

No one important passed him on the road. No one except the odd merchant trader here and there. He asked whether they had seen her, a girl with auburn hair, blue eyes and fair of face. No one had. Half of them wouldn't answer him anyway. They knew who he was, you could always distinguish man with a burnt face. He carried on unsure of where he was going. His little bird could be anywhere. Though she was a bird without wings, which meant she couldn't escape if she had to. As he rode, he could see an expanse of rivers and fields and off to the distance a large keep. Riverrun. Could Sansa have gone there? Seeking refuge from her uncle. There was always the Eyrie too, but he could not afford to leave anyplace overlooked.

Sandor automatically felt wrong walking through the portcullis at Riverrun. Even with his hood up he drew unwanted glances toward himself. He didn't know what he planned to do but he had to know if she was here, if she was safe. He walked towards the stables and pulled stranger into the cramped wooden box that passed as an animal pen. The stableboy took one look at Sandor and knew that he was better off saying nothing. He wandered over to the inn. The strangers respite was its name. Fitting, he thought with a smirk.

He walked through the worm eaten door to find the place exploding with life. Well, if anyone knows about Sansa, their going to be here. He slowly walked over to the bar. Careful of his surroundings. The innkeeper was a stout, ugly woman with crooked teeth and a red smile from too much sourleaf. "Alright darlin', what can I get cha'?" she said with her hands on her hips. "Wine" he mumbled. She looked him up at down before taking his request. When she came back Sandor planted a silver stag on the bar and the woman tucked it into her bodice without another word.

He moved silently across the room and found an empty table. When he sat down the pain in his legs flooded out of him which he didn't even know he had. He sat there for a few minutes eyeing people up to see whether they were likely to know anything, sipping his wine. All of a sudden a dark shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see a man with a bald head, square jaw and stocky shoulders standing over him. "Did you want something?" Sandor asked. The man stayed still and answered. "May I sit with you and share your wine?" "There is plenty of other tables, go and buy your own bloody wine." he dismissed the man with a snarl yet the man would not move. "I know who you are, Dog" the other man growled Sandor sighed and took another stag out his pouch and flipped it to him. "Buy some wine and leave me be." "I'm no beggar!" he shouted at Sandor. By now the whole inn was watching with confused faces. "Then give me my stag back, fool!" Sandor was losing his patience with this man. Suddenly, the table was up in the air and Sandor was covered in wine. He lifted his head up to see the man growling at him. As calmly as possible Sandor said "You spilt my wine." "Ooooh, I spilt your wine." the man said mockingly, the whole inn was laughing. "That was good wine!" That was the last thing the fool heard before Sandor leapt up and grasped his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, so here's another chapter. It's from Sandors perspective again. I hope you enjoy and thanks to all my new followers too x

I don't own any of the characters, George Martin does. I'm just messing with his toys a bit.******************************************************************************************************  
Lying came naturally to Sandor, especially when he was behind bars pleading for his life. Well, it was tough. The fool should not of angered him, he should not of spilt his wine and if he did not, he may still be breathing. Sandor would not be able to forget how his throat turned a dark purple when he had hold of it. The feel of the mans muscles contracting to get any last bits of air before it was cut off completely. When they came for him he was brought out to the yard where a hangman's noose had been erected. He stood on the gallows, the noose forever daunting him, luring him in.

When the Blackfish stood before him, Sandor hoped he could convince the man. It was harder than it looked. What could he say? I killed him for spilling my wine? No, that wouldn't do. He had to lie. Oh well. He could repent for his sins later, once had found his little bird. When the Blackfish began to question him, Sandor either would not answer or try to convince him that he killed the man because he had information on someone he was looking for and it was royally decreed that whoever had information would be granted a lordship no matter how low born, but the man refused so he died. Once Sandor's long winded tale was over, the Blackfish laughed right in his face. This wasn't going well. "And who are you looking for?" was all he could manage. Sandor hoped it would not come to this, but there was no other way. "Your nieces daughter." Sandor averted his eyes and that was when the Blackfish's face dropped. "Which one?" All noise in the courtyard died down at that comment. Everyone's eyes were upon Sandor. "Sansa Stark." The hushed yard turned into loud whispers once more. "Bring him down!" the Blackfish shouted. At the moment Sandor thought he might of preferred the noose.

Once the Blackfish had released Sandor, he wanted to speak to him. Sandor was brought into the Blackfish's solar, expecting some more questioning. Instead he was seated at a trestle table, with a variety of food before him. There was trout served with new potatoes and crushed garlic, lamprey pie and stuffed eels and more things that Sandor had never seen before. There was also lemon cakes. Sansa loved lemon cakes. He smiled at that. Once Sandor had gotten over the wonders of the food, he realised that the Blackfish was seated across from him. He had steepled his fingers, and looked Sandor up and down before he said "Where is Sansa Stark?" Sandor shook his head. "I don't know m'lord." The Blackfish let out a sigh. Sandor found himself liking the man, he was just. "Well, your going to have to find her then." Sandor looked at him then, shocked. "M'lord?" "I'm letting you go, on one condition. That you find her and when you do, you bring her here. You can be together then as long as she feels the same way." Sandor was so shocked that all he could do was nod. "M'lord, how did you know that I..." The Blackfish laughed. "I can see the way your eyes light up at the mention of her name, I may be old Sandor, but I am not stupid, I felt the same once, but it was a long time ago. Anyway, you best be on your way. We will give you provisions enough to last a few weeks, it is all we can spare. Forget the queen and her spawn, you can start anew here, together." " I am grateful, M'lord, my thanks. Oh and one last thing, may I take some lemon cakes?"" I suppose, why?""Just for the road." Sandor said with a smile. I promised I will find you Little Bird, now here I come.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I was going to stop this fanfic as I didn't really know where I was going with it. Thankfully, I have decided that I would try and continue with it. Sorry for any errors and stuff. As always, please review and whatnot. Cheers xx

Sansa wrapped her woollen cloak around herself. It was fastened with her wolfs head brooch that had been a gift from her father. Before he died. When he had given it to her, she hadn't thanked him. She just took it and thought it to be a meaningless gift to try and convince her that he was sorry. Now she wore it with pride, let them know she was a wolf.

She had escaped the Eyrie, it had been difficult and took preparation, but she had managed it. There wasn't enough time to steal a horse so she carried her provisions in a large sack strapped to her back. There was enough food to last a month but she has never been alone like this before, left to fend for herself. She had no weapon and even if She found one she would not be able to use it. If Arya had been here, she wouldn't be able to get enough of it. But Sansa was not Arya, and for all Sansa knew Arya was dead.

The previous night Sansa had snuck into Lord Baelish's room. Luckily he was asleep so stealing the map had been easy enough. Stealing the food had been the hardest bit, the cooks were awake cleaning the kitchen from that evenings feast so she had to be as quiet as a mouse, but in vain. The cook heard her. He stumbled over to her, the stench of wine fresh on his breath. "Hello, my sweetling." He said hazily. Sansa withdrew slowly, "Hello, I...I was..j...just wondering if I could have some food, as a midnight snack. I get a bit peckish in the night." The cook gave a hearty chuckle and Sansa relaxed a little. "Of course, darling, have some bread and cheese, in fact, take whatever you would like. I cannot deny such a pretty face food." Sansa gave the cook a warm smile. If he had not been drunk, he may not have been so forthcoming. She took the food and some water and packed it into her sack with the map. There was not enough time to worry about spare clothing, so she put on her warmest gown and threw her cloak around her shoulders. Without further ado, she left the Eyrie and never looked back.

The wind around her was brisk and chilling. Sansa had walked about a mile from the Eyrie. It's towers reached high into the sky and she thought that in a few hours, it's occupants would start to stir. Right now, for the first time in her life, she wished she owned some breeches. If Arya had been here, she would not believe her sister could possibly wish for such a thing. Sansa could imagine Arya's little face as she danced around the courtyard at Winterfell, sword in hand, the look of pure determination plain on her face. Mud caked in her hair and tears in her clothes.

Sansa trudged onwards. She grasped the map in her hand, her knuckles white. The biting wind threatened to steal the map from her at any moment. Upon the map in a delicate scrawl was the word Riverrun. The only place she could go. It was a long way away for a young maiden on her own but it was the best chance she had. Feet aching, she sat down for a bite of cheese. At this rate, the possibly of arriving at Riverrun appeared slim. She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sky, her auburn hair flowing around her. Please find me, please, please, please find me. She begged and begged, unsure who to. Her mother? Maybe. The queen? No. Him? Yes. He said he would. What if he got injured? What if he's dead? He's not dead, she told herself, he promised he would find me and he will. She got up onto her aching feet and walked on with a heavy heart.

Hi again guys, hope you enjoyed, got a nice little surprise for you up my sleeve. You will find out soon, please keep reading and review and favourite. It really means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys, you are so brilliant and I think you all deserve another chapter. So here it is enjoy. Please follow and review as all criticism is welcome and helps me to right better. I'm so, so, so sorry that I didn't upload for ages. I just didn't know where I was going with it. I've got some ideas now though, I just hope you like them. Saffie xx  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***

Sansa was feeling the cold, now more than ever before. She was a Stark through to the core, but she'd never got used to the weather. That was what she got from her mother, along with her hair. Her hood was up but the chilling wind blew her wisps of hair about her like fiery tendrils. She had made it far enough from the Eyrie to not be seen and she had hardly encountered anybody on the road. Unfortunately for Sansa, she had no spare clothes and her gown had ripped up the side. She had snagged it on thorns and did her best to cover it with her cloak. As she walked she kept her head down, she couldn't risk being recognised.

The sky grew darker and that was when Sansa was at her most vulnerable. She had no weapon, so she couldn't defend herself, or hunt. She relied on her skill of picking quiet spots to rest but there was always the feel of being watched no matter where she went. As she walked along the road, at the outskirts of the forest, she saw riders up ahead. This was never a good sign. Whenever a rider passed, her heart rose to her throat. Just look down and stay out of their way, they won't bother you. She told herself. It was all she could do.

As the riders grew nearer, she realised they were clad in armour. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to think of something she could do, they would see her if she went into the woods, and if not, she would probably get lost. She would have to walk past them, it was her only option. Cautiously, she kept her head down and picked up her pace a little. The first of the riders went passed without even a look at her. The second did the same. The third however, slowed down and she could feel his gaze transfixed on her. She told herself not to look, but she did. That was her downfall. "What 'ave we got 'ere?" He asked. He was dressed as a knight but she could see from his appearance and speech that he was low-born. A gauntleted hand reached down to grab her face but she shrank back. "That's a shiny brooch you've got there." He pointed to the wolfs head. "Steal it did ya?" She shook her head furiously, too afraid to speak. "What's a peasant like you doing with such a pretty thing?"  
"I...it...it was my fathers, sir." She mumbled. The man gave a huge cackle.  
"Your father? What was 'e, king of the iron throne?" A deep laugh escaped the man again.  
"No sir, he was not. Please, if you would let me be on my way, I would be very grateful." Sansa said shakily. The man leant down closer to her, the pungent smell of wine fresh on his breath.  
"What d'we get in return, eh?" Sansa looked at him then and then at the other two men he was with. The second rider that had passed her frowned when he saw her face. He pointed at her and said, "Hey, don't I know you?" Sansa shook her head. She needed to leave, now! "Yeah, you're that Stark girl, Joffrey's old bitch! M'lord, we should take her to Lord Tywin, he could trade her with her brother, get Lord Jaimie back, we could!"

At this Sansa tried to make a run for it, it was no use. The rider who had spoken to her first had already bundled her up, screaming. She was loaded onto the back of a horse with a sack over her head before she could even shout for help. Seven hells! She'd been captured, by Lannister men! All she could do was prey that her brother would trade her for Jaimie Lannister, or else she might be facing what almost happened to her in the riots of Kingslanding, except this time, her hound wasn't there to save her.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it. If you have got any cool ideas PM me and as always please review and follow! I like to know what you guys think :) please keep reading. Saffie xx


End file.
